There is a wide variety of support stands, particularly to provide support for printers and other computer and office-type equipment. Typical printer stands comprise a pair of spaced-apart legs, with the printer adapted to be placed on the upper surface of the spaced-apart support legs. The support legs may be adjusted to fit the desired width of the printer, and usually provide for a space beneath the printer to store paper. Optionally, the upper surface of such printer stands may be equipped with a friction-type tape or antislip surface, particularly where the upper surface of the printer stand is tapered, so as to provide for a firm, nonslip arrangement of the printer on the support stand. Such support stands, comprising a pair of spaced-apart support legs, also may be employed in conjunction with a paper-tray receiver or other means, typically placed or attached in the back of the support stand, to receive paper generated from the supported printer.
A printer-support stand, comprising a pair of support legs, is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,717, issued Jul. 7, 1987. In addition, adjustable printer support legs, used in conjunction with an adjustable paper a stand for a paper-discharging device, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,447, issued Jul. 3, 1990.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved support stand, particularly a printer-support stand composed of a pair of support legs, which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and structured to be conveniently shipped and displayed.